Viewers of movies, television programs, and other types of media content often differ in the amount and/or type of additional information they would like to see while watching the media content. For example, some people prefer to see subtitles when watching a movie or television program while others do not. As another example, some people like to see ticker tape information (e.g., sports scores, news, stock updates, etc.) scrolling across the bottom of a television screen while others consider such information to be distracting or annoying. When more than one person watches media content displayed by a single display device at the same time (e.g., when a family watches a movie or television program together), these differences in viewing preferences can cause dissatisfaction, disagreement, and even contention among those watching the media content.